ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Raising a Baby is a Lot of Trouble!
Raising a Baby is a lot of Trouble! is episode 2 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 53 of the Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Haruka holds a crying baby Doremi while sitting at her piano. She begins to use one of her hands to play the piano in hopes of calming her down. She watches as Doremi begins to quiet down and listen to the music. Summary Officially mothers for the newly born witch baby, the girls learn a lesson in responsibility as they try adjusting to their new shop. '' Recap Doremi and Pop are busy explaining the baby to their parents one morning at breakfast. Keisuke is stunned and he worries they won't be able to handle the responsibility, but Haruka is sure it will be fine. With that said, the sisters get up and run right over to the Maho-do in order to start the day, but as they come in they are quickly silenced by Hazuki, Aiko, and Majorika. They finally got the baby to fall asleep and they need to be careful in order to avoid waking her up, so they attempt to discuss baby names in the mean time. Doremi offers the name "''Hana", due to her birth from the flowers, but the girls begin bickering and she starts crying. Doremi picks up Hana-chan and calms her down until she falls back to sleep, and they take her into the Green House to her bed by the Tree of Life. They decide to show Pop their brand new apprentice uniforms and items -which she deems cool- but soon she and Doremi start to bicker, then Pop takes off as she has a "date" with one of her boyfriends. It's then the girls hear a familiar voice and run outside to see Dela with a lot of gardening items; like pots, plants, shovels, gloves, and various other things. She explains that because of the Maho-dou transforming into a brand new shop, she will be giving them a special promotion while describing the magical properties within the flowers the girls will grow. With a wave of her hand she summons four special trees that grow Magical Seeds if their owner takes good care of them. She leaves the girls and they begin to get everything set-up and plant their seeds, including one for Onpu since she's busy at the time. Doremi gets up to grab some water for their new trees but they don't notice Hana-chan woke up. As she cries, her magic causes the watering hose to suddenly spring up and go haywire; shooting water in all directions and spraying the girls. Hazuki is able to shut it off with her magic and they run inside to check on Hana to find Majorika observing her to deem that she needs a diaper change- she then claims to be tired and has the girls deal with it, then they can put away everything. Frustrated, the girls get to work and head to deal with Hana first. They are surprised Doremi is so capable initially, until seeing that she put the diaper on backwards. She tries straightening it as Aiko goes out to see who is at the front door, and much to her shock she sees Seki-sensei and Yuki-sensei. She brings them inside and explains that the shop has been changed into one focused on flowers as Hazuki and Doremi come in holding Hana. They panic until Hazuki suggests she is the grandchild of the owner, and they are just watching her in her absense, and once April comes and school resumes, they'll find someone else. The adults find this believeable and Yuki-sensei mentions that she may return sometime, as she likes gardening. But when Hana-chan begins to cry they decide to leave to let the girls get back to work. Aiko uses her magic to transfer all of their brand new tools and items and plants into the shop, but Hana begins crying, causing the magic to go haywire and send it flying -at one point beaming Hazuki with powder- until she calms down. The items lower and the girls express curiousity, wondering what happened. But she begins crying again as they resume work, and they run in to see what the problem is when they find Majorika. They ask her about milk and with magic, she summons the necessary tools. The girls feed Hana but they express concern over using magic to prepare items, which would leave out the love a baby should have. Hana suddenly bursts into tears and the girls take note of a foul scent, and they realize she needs a diaper change. The girls immediately start to panic and try to determine what to do when Haruka suddenly appears, much to their relief. They ask her for help and she agrees to lend a hand, showing them how to properly change diapers and how to prepare milk, and as they tuck Hana back in for a nap she gives them a few more tips before leaving and wishing them good luck. Having watched Haruka, the girls decide that they will not use magic to take care of Hana so that she can receive the love of a normal child, and they resume work until its time to close the shop. Doremi is very tired when she reaches home and skips dinner -which concerns Pop and Keisuke as its her favorite- but Haruka reasons that she spent the entire day working and practicing how to be a mother. She joins Doremi in the bath and they talk about raising children and the difficulty behind it. Doremi asks Haruka if she had a hard time raising her, and Haruka confesses that Doremi was something precious to her, so she never got tired. Doremi is confused, and Haruka explains that growing up she wanted to becom a professional pianist, but a hand injury resulted in her having to quit. The shock and grief of losing her childhood dream became so intense that she had considered taking her life many times; the only thing to stop her was realizing that she would be killing Doremi, who she was pregnant with at the time. So she couldn't bring herself to do it. They finish their bath and Haruka brushes Doremi's hair and pulls it up for her as she continues to say that in order to become a mother, a woman learns through experience. It isn't just about giving birth. Doremi promises to give her very best effort then, and now she feels hungry; but by the time they return to the dinner table she is shocked to discover Keisuke and Pop ate her food. She cries in disbelief. Spells *Move the tools and the plants from the garden into the store. Errors *During the montage of the girls holding a bag, the back portion of Aiko's hair is missing. *In the first shot as Doremi eats the toast, it appears lighter than it was when she argues with Pop. *After the girls are covered in water they go to pay visit Hana. Between the shots the water marks are not consistent. *When the girls realize Hana's diaper was on backwards there is a strange line by her mouth. *As Aiko talks with Haruka, the big white spot of her eye is greyish-blue. *As Haruka tests the milk on the girls to show them how to do it, their hands are drawn differently than usual. *The bottom portion of Pop's hair is crudely drawn as Doremi begins to cry at the end of the episode. *As the girls plant their magic seeds and observe the tree of them, there is a single brown magic seed. This was most-likely supposed to be orange or purple. Trivia *This is the first episode of the season to exclude someone from the apprentice group, this being Onpu. **This is also one of the first few episodes to exclude Onpu since her appearance. *The flower pots the girls use match them: **Hazuki's is shaped like the bottom half of a violin, with H'''s around it. **Onpu's is rounded in a shape reminiscent of her scrunchie and has music note pattern. **Aiko's resembles a thick curl and has an ''A on it. **Doremi has the biggest and her full name wrote on it, which is most-likely based on her personality. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes